Todo el poder
by charmed chirs
Summary: Chris decide que tiene que desatar sus poderes cuando atacan en la mansion y dejan Piper incosciente y el lo unico que pudo hacer es alejar al demonio. Nadie sabe quien es Chris y Piper esta embarazada de un mes.
1. poder desatado

Descargo de responsabilidad: las embrujadas no me pertenecen

"Chris" Piper gritó.

Justo cuando Piper lo iba a llamar una segunda vez, orbes azules aparecieron delante de ella dejando ver al joven luz blanca.

"¿Qué quieres ahora Piper? Dijo esperando la respuesta.

"Pues puesto que eres mi luz blanca me gustaría que me dijeras todo lo que sabes de los demonios Kulun"

"No mucho la verdad de todas formas solo son demonios de bajo nivel y sus poderes son bastante normales, lanzar bolas de fuego, brillar y el único un poco raro es que con una onda expansiva pueden derribar a lo que llegue" cuando Chris se dio cuenta de que Piper se había asustado por eso dijo" solo es un poder defensivo no puede destruirte."

"Es bueno saber eso" tan pronto como termino de decir eso, un demonio brilló detrás de ella. Y la arrojó al otro lado de la habitación dejándola inconsciente. Chris intento derrotar al demonio enviándolo al otro lado de la habitación con una ola de telequinesis pero lo único que consiguió es hacerle bastante daño pero nada comparado con lo que habría hecho si tuviera todos sus poderes.

El demonio brillo fuera y Chris fue corriendo al lado de Piper, "le-"pero Piper le agarró del brazo y le dijo que callara mirando u estomago que había resultado herido como se curaba por sí solo. Chris sabía perfectamente que ella estaba embarazada de él pero cuando era joven no le dijeron que había sido capaz de hacer eso.

"¿Pero cómo?"

"Fácil parece que vuelvo a estar embarazada"

"¿Desde hace cuánto lo sabes?"

"Desde ahora mismo si te digo la verdad"

"Ya estoy aquí ¿Dónde está todo el mundo?" preguntó Pheobe que acababa de llegar a casa.

"Aquí"

Cuando Pheobe entró al salón y vio algunos cristales rotos su cara cambió por completo "oh dios mío ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Otro ataque?"

"si y parecían muy dispuestos a conseguir su propósito, fueron los demonios kulun." Cuando Piper termino de hablar Chris inesperadamente se levantó de su lado y corrió hacia el ático.

Piper y Pheobe los siguieron intrigadas hasta arriba y vieron que estaba abriendo el libro. ¿Qué estaba haciendo sabían qué demonios eran?

"¿Qué haces? La primera en preguntar fue Pheobe que no tenía muy claro que estuviera buscando algo relacionado con los demonios.

"algo para poder desatar mis poderes" esa frase dejo heladas a las dos hermanas pero acaso no era su poder la telequinesia.

"pero si tú ya tienes tus poderes como es que los vas a tener atados."

"No tengo todos los que debería tener."

"¿Cómo cuál la curación? Pregunto Piper sarcásticamente.

"Si exactamente"

"Vale no me esperaba eso"

"¿Por qué los tienes atados y lo más importante por qué ahora quiere desatarlos?"

"Porque si hoy hubiera tenido un poco más de poder no tendríamos que buscar a ese demonio para derrotarlo ya estaría derrotado." y siguió buscando por el libro con dos Halliwell mirándolo muy asombradas "aha" y se pus recitar el hechizo.

"_Escucha ahora las palabras de las brujas._

_Los secretos que escondimos en la noche. _

_Los dioses más antiguos son invocados aquí. _

_El gran trabajo de la magia es buscado._

_Esta noche y a esta hora._

_Invocamos al ancestral poder. _

_Tráenos tus poderes._

_Queremos el poder. Danos el poder."_

Tan pronto como termino de decir el hechizo hubo una luz blanca que bajo del techo y envolvió a Chris.

Bueno creo que tienes algunas cosas que contarnos como las preguntas que Pheobe te ha hecho antes." Dijo Piper.


	2. La subida de tensión

**Descargo de responsabilidad:** embrujadas no me pertenece.

**La subida de tensión.**

**cuando la letra esta en cursica son pensamientos.**

* * *

Chris vio las miradas interrogativas que iban hacia él pero no podía pararse a explicar lo que estaba pasando, además seguro que Leo llegaría para decir la parte que sabía de lo que había sucedido una subida de tensión y las hermanas, seguro que lo llamarían para que explicara todo.

"Ahora no puedo contestar a eso, pero cuando Leo llegue creo que entenderéis todo, entonces me llamáis y os contare todo siempre y cuando no tenga…"fue cortado por las hermanas.

"consecuencias futuras." dijeron las dos al mismo tiempo" ya lo sabemos Chris. "Sabiendo que aún tenía que poner bajo control todos sus poderes antes de que Leo llegase, porque como siempre decía su padre:_ "tus poderes van unidos a tus sentimientos con lo vual si o controlas tus sentimientos no controlas tus poderes."_ era el único buen consejo que su padre le había dado en toda su vida.

Cuando llego al inframundo tapó sus orbitas para no ser detectado, y se dispuso a pelear contra el clan de demonios que había encontrado.

En la mansión Halliwell Paige orbitó para encontrarse a su hermana Piper andando nerviosa de un lado para otro, así que enseguida supo que tendría que ver con Chris porque era el único que podía sacarla así de su casillas con las dos palabras que las hermanas más odiaban futuras consecuencias. También vio que Pheobe estaba nerviosa pero tratando de tranquilizar a Piper.

"Piper tranquila Chris dijo que no tardaría en llegar y solo han pasado cinco minutos."

"¿Quién no tardaría en llegar?" dijo Paige intentado meterse en la conversación.

"Leo."

"¿Por qué estáis esperando a que llegue Leo?" dijo Paige algo sorprendida "¿y que os tiene que contar?"

"Si te decimos la verdad no lo sabemos" dijo Piper suspirando y sentándose "tengo otra cosa importante que contaros"

"¿El qué es cariño?" dijo algo preocupado pero al ver que las manos de su hermana mayor bajaron a su vientre y a la vez que hizo eso sonrió sabía lo que estaba pasando. "oh dios, oh dios, otra vez felicidades" Paige puso una cara rara al ver a Pheobe abrazar a Piper y Pheobe al ver su confusión dijo "está embarazada." Y con esta nueza información Paige también fue a abrazarla.

"¿Desde cuándo lo sabes?"

"Desde esta mañana cuando nos atacaron, salí volando y me hice una herida en el estómago él bebe me curo." Dijo Piper con una mirada de admiración en su rostro al terminar de hablar.

"me alegro de que él bebe te haya podido salvar." Y de repente una pregunta cruzo por la cabeza de Pheobe. "¿Se lo vas a contar a Leo?"

"verdaderamente no o se, es muy difícil para Leo tener que dejar a Wyatt atrás pero si le cuento que estoy embarazada va a ser mucho más difícil porque no solo me tiene que dejar a mí y a Wyatt también tiene que dejar a este o esta atrás y eso le va a doler." Al terminar de decir esto pus la mano en su vientre y miro al cielo donde se suponía que estaba su amor el padre de sus dos bebes.

* * *

Leo estaba esperando a que los Ancianos le contaran porque estaban tan nerviosos. Hacia unos minutos, no sabía que había sucedido realmente pero todo se había puesto a temblar y las ancianos más antiguos se habían reunido en una sal apara hablar de lo que había sucedido no antes de llamar a todos los luces blancas que se encontraban en la tierra ayudando a sus cargos.

Las puertas se abrieron y todos los ancianos salieron con caras de preocupación.

"bueno creo que deberíais saber lo que ha pasado para si resulta ser malo podáis proteger a vuestros cargos." Esa frase preocupo mucho a las luces blancas

"pero no sabemos si será una ayuda para el bien o para el mal." Dijo Gedeon, la mirada que puso al mirarlo sorprendió un poco a Leo_ simplemente será algo que han hablado ahí dentro_ pensó. "desde que nació Wyatt no ha habido tal poder y además de todo eso este poder es mayor que el de Wyatt, así que hay que tener cuidado por si es parte del mal."

"Leo, ¿Por qué no bajas y se lo cuentas a las embrujadas?"

"si de acuerdo y con eso orbitó de nuevo a la casa de las Halliwel.

* * *

Un sonido de alguien orbitando llenó todo el salón y las tres hermanas se giraron para ver a Leo reformándose.

"Te estábamos esperando" dijo Piper y Leo la miraba interrogativo.

"¿Cómo que me estabais esperando, has pasado algo, está bien Wyatt? No os he oído llamarme."

"no ha pasado nada, Wyatt está bien y no nos ha oído llamarte porque no te hemos llamado." Como Piper vio que Leo no entendía que pasaba empezó a explicar lo sucedido en los últimos minutos. "Chris nos dijo que algo va a suceder y tu ibas a bajar a contarnos algo." La rabia de Leo comenzó a crecer, _Chris sabía cuál era esa fuente de energía y no se lo había dicho a las hermanas no lo podía entender si era su luz blanca se suponía que debía protegerlas, eso quería decir que la fuente era buena o que era mala y Chris la estaba protegiendo._

"dijo que cuando legaras y no explicaras lo que había pasado le llamáramos y él nos explicaría algunas cosas." Dijo Pheobe al ver que su hermana se había quedado callada pensando si decir lo de su embarazo a Leo.

"Leo ¿nos lo cuentas por favor o nos vas a dejar con la duda de saber lo que está pasando?" Dijo Paige poniéndose algo nervioso por el tremendo silencio que había creado su excuñado.

"ahh si lo siento" dijo volviendo en si "los ancianos notaron una subida de tensión y llamaron a todos los luces blancas, pero como Chris no ha aparecido, me han mandado aquí para avisaros por si resulta ser una potencia malvada." Dijo marcando cada una de las palabras que hablaban de Chris con lo que se podía ver su desconfianza hacia él.

"por curiosidad ¿hace cuánto ha sido esa subida de tensión?" dijo Piper saliendo de su silencio, viendo la conexión.

"hace unos cinco o diez minutos como máximo ¿por qué?" dijo mientras su esposa miraba hacia el techo.

"Porque creo que Chris es nuestra pequeña subía de tensión." Y fue a llamar a Chris pero Leo la corto antes de poder abrir la boca.

"no puede ser porque eso significaría que Chris es más poderoso que el dos veces bendito nuestro hijo." Y quiso dar más fuerza a su protesta diciendo algo que no podrán rebatirle "¿además lleva meses aquí no crees habría sucedido cuando llego y no ahora?"

" si eso podría ser cierto pero hace más o menos cinco minutos Chris desato poderes que tenía atados, después de que fuimos atacados, dijo que al no tenerlos no había podido defenderme bien" y con eso volvió a mirar al techo y volvió a llamar a su luz blanca "Chris".

* * *

Chris estaba peleando con el segundo clan de demonios cuando sintió que lo estaban llamando, pensó en acabar con el clan antes de orbitar a la mansión, pero se había dado cuenta de que era su madre la que le llamaba, nunca había sido capaz de no hacerla caso y ahora que estaba en el pasado no era muy diferente además noto que su madre estaba muy nerviosa, seguro que se había dado cuenta de lo que pasaba excepto la parte de porque era tan poderoso. Ahora tendría que plantearse que contarle y que guardarse para sí mismo. Pensando en eso orbito a la mansión.


	3. Más que una profecía

**Descargo de responsabilidad: **las embrujadas no me pertenece.

**MÁS QUE UNA PROFECIA.**

**Cuando la letra es cursiva son pensamientos.**

Leo seguía planteándose como el chico del futuro, llamado Chris podría ser más poderoso que su hijo el dos veces bendito. _Debería pasarme por la sala de las profecías, los que son tan poderosos suelen estar descritos en una profecía. _Pensó Leo.

Chris orbitó a la habitación al mismo tiempo que pensaba que contestar a todas las preguntas que iban a ser formuladas. Estaba tan concentrando pensando en eso, que n vio como Leo se acercaba sigilosamente a su madre; le susurraba algo y luego orbitaba fuera en un tiempo record.

"Chris creo que tienes algunas cosas que explicarnos y no queremos que tu famosa frase de ´futuras consecuencias` salga en las conversación" dijo Pheobe preparándose para impedirle orbitar si intentaba algo que no debiera, como orbitar fuera o buscar a Leo, lo iba a detener. Pues con como Piper lo había dejado ir sin decirle nada seguramente se trataba de algo que tuviera que ver con poder entender mejor a Chris.

"Si hay tantas cosas que explicar pero deberías ser más específica Pheobe porque si no yo me podría poner a explicar la teoría de la relatividad." Dijo Chris con su normal sarcasmo.

"Pues podrías empezar por contarnos porque tú al desatar tus poderes ´allí arriba` han notado una subida de tensión que mi hijo que es el dos veces bendito predestinado a ser la bruja más poderosa de todos los tiempos, ¿Por qué sabes qué? No lo entiendo." Dijo sin madre en el tono tranquilo que siempre usaba para regañar a sus hijos sin asustarlos. Recordar eso le hizo sonreír pero nadie pareció darse cuentas porque no quería aparentar que se estaba riendo de ellas.

Paige vio que no las contestaba pero lo que si la pareció ver es que estaba pensando que decir. "Creo que deberías decirnoslo de una vez por todas y dejar de pensar como mentirnos." Paige pensó que había sido muy dura y decidió solucionarlo dando una breve sonrisa al final.

Leo orbito a la escuela de magia para pedirle a Gedeon que le permitiera el acceso a la sala de las profecías, puesto que se encontraba cerca de la biblioteca de la escuela de magia y además solo se podía entra si Gedeon te daba el permiso para entrar.

"¿Qué haces aquí Leo?" dijo Gedeon caminado detrás de él. "¿Le has contado a las embrujadas lo que eta pasado?"

"Por supuesto que sí, he venido para que me dejaras entrar en la sal de las profecías"

"¿Para qué quieres entrar ahí?"

"Para ver si encuentro algo"

"Ya estas investigando, Leo sabes que no puedes inmiscuirte en estos asuntos, son cosas para las brujas." Dijo Gedeon alzando un poco la voz para verse más autoritario frente a Leo y sacarle de una de vez por todas del camino.

"Es simple curiosidad" dijo eludiendo sus verdaderas razones para quiere entrar. Gedeon asintió y lo llevo hasta la puerta. "Me gustaría entrar solo ¿sería posible?

"De acuerdo" diciendo esto orbitó fuera del pasillo a su despacho y seguir planeando.

Leo entro en la sala y se puso a buscar algo, aunque no sabía el que era es algo que buscaba, además algo tan poderoso como para generar una subida de tensión por encima de Wyatt debería estar en esta sala quisiera o no.

Todos se habían senado. Las chicas habían elegido el sofá para estar cerca unas de otras y Chris se encontraba en una silla. Solo en esa posición se dio cuenta de la persona que faltaba había estado todo el rato pensando en lo que hacer y que responder y ahora va y resulta que Leo ha desparecido.

"¿Dónde está Leo?"

"Allí arriba" Chris que no se fiaba de su madre por como lo había dicho uso sus poderes de empatía no los de la telepatía una de la cosas que más respetaba era la intimidad de las personas sobre todo la de su madre. Usando su empatía descubrió que estaba ocultando algo.

"Me estas mintiendo."

"¿Cómo lo sabes?"

"oh vamos en serio lo preguntas, es muy simple, no acudí a la llamada tras la subida de tensión y soy el luz blanca de las brujas más potentes de todo el mundo. Quieren protegeros, a su manera claro está." Dijo suspirando y ganándose la sonrisa de su madre y sus tías. "solo aceptaríais que Leo os viniese a contar algo y por eso lo mandaron. Bueno hasta ahí todo normal, después de contaros las cosas, seguro que vosotras le habéis dicho lo que yo había hecho y él no se fía de mi lo que quiere decir que no ha subido con el resto de ancianos ha ido a investigar." cuando termino su discurso ya se había ganado tres miradas de asombro.

"bueno eso ha sido impresionante pero no te voy a decir donde ha ido."

"¿A si?"

"Si" dijo mirando a Chris muy seriamente.

"bueno entonces pasaremos mucho tiempo esperando a que vuelva, porque la única manera de saber algo de mí es ir…" de repente la bombilla se le encendió "oh no, no, no dime que no ha ido a donde creo que ha ido"

Piper por fin se rompió. "no sé dónde ha ido solo sé que me dijo que te vigilará y que pronto te conoceríamos mejor."

"no puedo creer que huiste, la bruja estaba inconsciente y el otro no tenía poder sobre ti por lo que me cuentas" dijo el demonio cogiendo al otro por el cuello.

"no … podía ….hacer na nada …la bruja se …..curó sola…y" hizo una pausa para coger más aire " el luz blanca no me dejaba…..hubiera…hubiera acabado muerto."

"eres prescindible" grito el otro demonio lanzando al otro al lado contrario de la cueva "ni un error más si te vuelves a equivocar no tendrás una segunda oportunidad como esa y esta vez iré contigo." Y con eso los demonios brillaron fuera de la cueva y se dispusieron a seguir con su plan.

Leo seguía buscando algo para poder conocer mejor al nuevo luz blanca del futuro que los ancianos habían asignado a las embrujadas.

No encontró nada que pudiera estar relacionado con el chico. Había buscado en todos los sitios para encontrar a un Perry, pero no solo no había un Perry que pudiera alcanzar al dos veces bendito y mucho menos superarlo.

Ahora buscaría en algún lugar de grandes poderes. Tendría que salir de la sala actual e irse a otra con poderes muy grandes. La razón principal por la que no había empezado a buscar ahí era porque eso supondría que Chris Perry un luz blanca de futuro que ni siquiera había nacido y no era luz blanca completo era más poderoso que su hijo el dos veces bendito.

Vio la sala que estaba buscando y entro sin percatarse de la presencia de su lado. Empezó por mirar la gente que no había nacido porque no había constancia de ningún Chris Perry que no fuera su padre.

"¿Qué buscas que sea tan poderoso como para estar aquí, Leo." Pegunto una voz desde la penumbra de la habitación.

"Gedeon pese que aceptabas que estuviera solo." Dijo poniendo los ojos en blanco.

"Es raro hace unos años no habrías dudado en pedirme ayuda, aunque eras muy independiente. ¿quieres que te ayude? Y si acepte que te dejaría solo hasta que te sentí e esta sala."

"Si gracias por el ofrecimiento." Y los dos se pusieron a buscar.

"leo, más poderoso que Wyatt solo he encontrado esto" Gedeon tomo la profecía y se la entregó a Leo.

La profecía decía así:

_**Un niño nacerá dos veces, la primera vez será hijo de la mayor embrujada y de un luz blanca y la segunda de un anciano. En esta última será más poderoso ser que pise la tierra en la que viven y ser incuso más poderoso que el dos veces bendito.**_

No tenía sentido la subida de tensión era su hijo y el de Piper, no podría ser otro que porque ningún otro anciano se acostaría con una bruja y menos con una embrujada. Pero si la subida de tensión había sido provocada Chris y lo único más poderoso que Wyatt era su otro hijo eso quería decir que…

No, no Chris no podía ser su segundo hijo ¿o sí? Gedeon le sacó de sus pensamientos.

"¿Qué sucede Leo? Te has quedado blanco como el papel, a por cierto no he leído la profecía ves te dije que solo te ayudaría a buscarlo.

"gracias." Verdaderamente estaba agradeció de que no lo hubiera leído o sabría que él y Piper tendrían otro hijo.

"adiós voy a enseñárselo a las embrujadas a ver si ellas consiguen sacar algo en claro ya que nosotros no podemos conseguirlo" y con esas palabras orbito fuera de la sala.

Gedeon se volvió a su oficina a pensar como poder conocer la verdad sobre la subida de tensión y poder proteger a todo el mundo por el bien mayor además si era una buena potencia podría unirse a él y convencerla de que la única manera de que ayudar al mundo era en matar al bebe Wyatt. Pero como conocer la raíz de la fuente de poder sin arruinar la confianza de Leo más de lo que lo haría cuando diera a conocer su verdadero plan.


	4. Lagrimas no derramadas

**Descargo de responsabilidad:** embrujadas no me pertenece, (yo nunca hubiera matado a Chris).

pensamientos en cursiva

y flash backs en cursiva y negrita.

* * *

**LAGRIMAS NO DERRAMADAS.**

Leo orbitó de vuelta a la mansión.

"Leo ¿Dónde has ido?" pero Leo no le contestó y se fue directo a Chris, lo agarró por el brazo y antes de que nadie pudiese de tenerlo orbitó a lo alto del puente Golden Gate.

"Leo pero ¿se puede saber que narices haces orbitándome aquí a la fuerza?" dijo Chris sabiendo más o menos lo que se le echaba encima.

"¿Qué tal empezar por explicarme porque eres más poderoso que mi hijo?" dijo Leo empezando una conversación que pudiese llevar por donde él quisiera.

"No sé. ¿Por qué no me dices que has encontrado en la sala de las profecías?" le se empezó asustar que pudiera llevar la conversación por donde él quisiera, en vez de poder sacarle respuestas que lo que había estado buscando hacer desde que se había enterado de la realidad. Como podía ganarle en esto no era el padre y el adulto en esta escena como es que le ganaba su hijo menor._ Teniendo en cuenta que su madre y sus tías siempre he ganaban y me siguen ganando en eso es normal que al criase ahí haya sucedido eso._

"¿Cómo lo sabes?"

"Me lo he supuesto."

"He encontrado esto. "Leo saco el pergamino que había encontrado y se lo pasó a Chris. Este lo cogió y se puso a leerlo, cuando hubo terminado de leerlo lo entendió todo. Chris se había puesto blanco y se había quedado sin palabras y sin comentarios sarcásticos.

"¿Y tú que piensas que puede significar todo esto?" pregunto sin meteré en ningún compromiso revelando cosas innecesarias a la vez que se tragaba el nudo u se la había formado en la garganta.

"Pues la primera parte he deducido que somos Piper y yo, porque ningún anciano se atrevería a hacerlo y mucho menos con una embrujada, además yo no me enamoraría de ninguna más que no fuese Piper, y mucho menos si es una hermana suya." Chris asintió sabía que eso era verdad, puesto que en el futuro, no se enamoró de nadie más, pero tampoco ajo a estar con ella mucho tiempo después de convertirse en anciano. Si le llamaba bajaba, más aun así la amaba incondicionalmente y él lo sabía de experiencia pues cuando Leo bajaba podía sentir todo el amor que iba hacia todos ellos.

"¿Piper y tú qué? Si se puede saber" dio haciéndose el sueco y dándose la vuelta para que su padre no pudiese ver sus verdaderos sentimientos e impedir que la capa de lágrimas que se había formado en sus ojos verdes corrieran libremente por su rostro por el simple de echo de mantenerle mucho la mirada a su padre.

"Que nosotros somos tus padres. Eres el hermano pequeño de Wyatt." Y con esas palabras todas las lágrimas que habían luchado por contener cayeron libres por su rostro manchando sus mejillas.

Cuando Chris mantuvo su silencio Leo decidió seguir hablando "Chris siento mucho todo lo que te he hecho y sé que no saber quién eras no es razón para hacerlo pero-"no pudo continuar porque vio que Chris estaba llorando fue a acercarse a tranquilizarlo pero ante de que se pudiera cercar demasiado habló.

"No pasa nada de todas formas ya estoy acostumbrado." Entonces Leo se acordó.

**Flashback.**

"_**No hace falta tengo muchas de ellas" dijo Chris refiriéndose a todas las cartas que Leo le había enviado por faltar a las cosas importantes para él.**_

"_**Pero no…" dijo Leo sonando desconcertado.**_

"_**De mi padre no pasaba mucho tiempo conmigo."**_

"_**Lo sino Chris quieres que hablemos de ello."**_

**Fin flashback.**

"¿Sabes lo peor de todo eso?" dijo como si le hubiera podido leer los pensamientos." qué nunca estabas ahí para nadie solo bajabas cuando te llamamos y si tu considerabas q era lo suficiente importante recias algo y te marchabas. Si no lo considerabas importante te marchabas sin mirar palabra." Chris volvió a darse la vuelta, _como he podido hacer eso _pensó Leo. "sencillo pensante que tu trabajo era as importante que tu propia familia y la única vez que puedo decir que verdaderamente te necesitaba, era cuando te llame para curar a mamá y tú no bajaste no t dignaste a venir a salvar la vida de la persona que más amabas y de la madre de tus hijos que la necesitaban más que a nadie. Cuando finalmente llego Wyatt que también había sido atacado al salir de la escuela era demasiado tarde pero de repente te dignaste a aparecer y cando viste mamá n culpaste." Leo estaba pensando en sus palabra cuando volvió a decir otra cosa "aunque diga que no t necesitáramos es mentira éramos niños pequeños que niño no necesita a su padre y mucho más después de la muerte de la madre." Dijo dándose la vuelta y dejándole ver todas sus lágrimas que corrían con descontrol sobre sus mejillas. Leo estaba tan absorto en sus pensamientos y las palabras duras palabras claras de su hijo que no se había dado cuenta de que había empezad a llorar de nuevo.

Esas lagrimas le helaron el corazón y antes de que ninguno se pudiera dar cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo se fundieron en un abrazo padre e hijo con el que Chris había soñado desde que tenía la capacidad de razonar las cosas que pasaba a su alrededor. Chris pensó que sus otros sentimienros iban a alejarlo de us padre e impedirla que se dejara dar un brazo quizás de la persona que formaba parte de un grupo diminuto de las que posiblemente o diretamente necesitase un abrazo en estos momentos. Este abrazo le reconfortó y en lugar de tratar de alejarse se apretó más ven el abrazo de su padre y dejo que las lágrimas fluyesen de sus ojos una tercera vez.

* * *

Piper estaba nerviosa sentada en el sofá en el que se había sentad después de la repentina aparición de Leo. Chris había dicho que hablaría cuando Leo estuviese delante y Leo se lo había llevado sin dejarle explicar. Por una vez que se iba abrir y el decide llevárselo a no se sabe dónde. _Y si piensa que él es malvado _pensó Piper. _Y si le hace daño… no Leo nunca… pero y si lo hacía._

"Piper tranquilízate cariño Leo nunca le haría daño y lo sabes" Piper la miro extrañada y Paige la acompaño_ si no ha dicho nada. _Pheobe se giró a mirarla_._

"Paige sí que lo ha dicho ¿es que no lo has oído? E estas quedando sorda." Dijo Pheobe.

"Ehhhhh, que no he abierto la boca a ver si encima de permanecer callada para no poneros nerviosas y me insultas diciendo que tengo problemas de audio, te recuerdo que cuando ataco el mono la que se quedó sin el oído fuiste tú yo perdí la voz así que-"Paige fue cortada por Piper.

"Genial simplemente genial"

"¿Que pasa cariño?" dijo Pheobe ¿otra vez con lo de Leo?"

"¿Qué? Por supuesto que no." Dijo Piper un poco ofendida porque su hermana piense que puede dudar tanto de su ex marido.

"Entonces ¿qué es cariño?"

"Bueno tú tienes poderes de empatía" Pheobe asintió y Paige siguió muy atentamente las palabras de su hermana mayor. "y a la empatía ¿Cuál es el poder más cercano que podrías desarrollar?"

"Emmmmmmmm" dio pensando al mismo tiempo que ha Paige le vino una revelación a la mente.

"Ohhhh dios mío" dijo Paige ganándose dos miradas muy diferentes. Una de Pheobe que la pedía una repuesta llena de curiosidad, por saber a la conclusión que había llegado su hermana pequeña a la que ella no llegaba. También recibió una de Piper que era de aprobación acompañada de una sonrisa "la telepatía" la mirada de Pheobe cambio drásticamente a una mirada de sorpresa. "no nos valía que fuese una empática y ahora va y también es telepática."

"¡Oye que no es mi culpa que los poderes no los voy eligiendo por ahí en una tienda y cojo y digo no pues ahora me hago telepática y así consigo que mis dos hermanas se vuelvan más locas y así yo tenga que volver a encerrarme en el sótano o en el ático!"

"Es broma "la tranquilizo Paige "pero estas segura de que no buscas una manera de volvernos locas." Y con eso tanto Paige como Piper se echaron a reír.

"Oh si muy maduro por vuestra parte" dijo cruzándose de brazos.

"Bueno volviendo al tema principal" corto la conversación Piper "¿Dónde crees que estarán? No sé porque pero estoy preocupada por Chris y tengo la extraña sensación de tener que protegerlo."

"si cariño creo que hablo en el nombre de las dos cuando digo que nosotras también sentimos eso" miró a Paige y ella se lo confirmo asintiendo con la cabeza." per Leo no le hará daño, sobre todo si o quiere enfrentarse a la terrible furia de Piper Halliwell."

"Oh claro ¿Quién es la inmadura ahora?" todas sonrieron ante so y se fundieron en un abrazo.

* * *

Era un pequeña cueva fría y oscura se podía oír la caída de la gotas que dentro de poco formarían estalagmitas. Solo servía para reuniones privadas y el primer demonio que se acercase sin autorización quedaría desintegrado en el acto. Un demonio brilló dentro y poco tiempo después de este brilló otro.

"¿Has investigado algo?" preguntó el primer demonio que había brillado q parecía ser el líder.

"Si"

"¿Y son buenas o malas noticias?"

La cara del segundo demonio decayó ante esas palabras no sabe que decir tenía miedo que dijese lo que dijese acabaría con una muerte dolorosa. "me temo que no lo sé los demonios y los ancianos no tienen ni idea de si la fuerza es del bien o del mal. Aunque los ancianos están bastante preocupados por si la fuente es mala. Porque es muy alta y si es mala deberíamos encontrarla."

"crees que no se me ha ocurrido" dijo el demonio acercándose poco a poco al otro amenazadoramente "que no necesitaos es poder para nosotros" dijo agarrándole del cuello "que es la unía forma de no perder esta vez" fue apretando poco a poco hasta que al otro demonio no le quedaba casi aire "y lo que pasaría si llegase a ser una fuente de puro poder y que si se une si es que no está unido ya a las embrujadas, estamos perdidos." Tras esto último le soltó y cayó al suelo.

E demonio asintió tosiendo y se levantó tosiendo, tras esto hizo una reverencia. "Por supuesto señor le comprendo no debería haber insistido nada como eso."

"Bueno una vez que lo has comprendido todo vamos a solucionar esto" y con esa última frase los dos demonios brillaban fuera de la cueva.

* * *

Bueno que os a parecido?


	5. Secretos revelados

Descargo de responsabilidad: embrujadas no me pertenece.

_Pensamientos el letra cursiva._

_**Flash back en letra cursiva y negrita.**_

**SECRETOS REVELADOS.**

El abrazo duró unos minutos, mientras que Chris enterraba la cabeza en el hombro de su padre llorando sin control. Leo notaba que su camisa se estaba en empezando a mojar por todas las lagrimas que si hijo estaba derramando, pero no le importaba solo le importaba poder tranquilizar a su hijo el cual se notaba que necesitaba a su familia mas que nunca, estaba muy solo y eso era algo que ambos sabían. Chris se encontraba en el pasado y hasta hace poco no contaba con nadie que le pudiera apoyar con todos los sentimientos que tenía que tener escondidos sobre todo al verlos otra vez y no decirlos las cosas que verdaderamente sentía.

Chris no quería separarse de su padre porque por fin aunque fuese en el pasado por fin tenia lo que había deseado toda su vida, que su padre lo consolara que lo quisiera y que le apoyara en las cosas que aun no sabía cómo superar y este era uno de los casos en los que no sabía qué hacer.

"Ya, Chris, ya. Lo siento mucho por todo lo que has tenido que pasar hasta ahora. No cometeré ese error otra vez, te lo prometo. Si es necesario renunciare a ser un anciano, pero tranquilízate por favor no puedo verte así." Dijo Leo.

"No-no pa-pasa nad-nada" dijo entre sollozos liberándose de los brazos de su padre. "No has sido tú, debería saber separar a ti del otro hombre que no deseaba estar con su familia y a mama de Piper, pero esta mañana cuando la han atacado me ha recordado demasiado a su muerte. Es por eso que he desatado mis poderes no podía permitir que esto vuelva a suceder y mucho menos por los mismos demonios que lo hicieron la última vez." Entonces dio un ligero signo de sonrisa" adema si no naceré"

"Chris no lo permitiré. Esta vez no, de verdad, no permitiré que mueras y tampoco que tu tengas que volver a crecer sin una madre y mucho menos que no nazcas." Dijo volviendo a abrazarlo pero esta vez duro menos "ahora cuando te tranquilices volveremos a la mansión." Chris asintió con la cabeza y empezó a respirar más profundo para conseguir relajarse.

Cuando se hubo relajado lo suficiente leo le puso la mano en el hombro y orbitaron a la mansión.

Ya habían pasado diez minutos desde que Leo se había llevado a Chris a quien sabed donde y está pensando en quien sabe que.

"Piper, Leo nunca le haría daño, sabes que es pacifista" dijo Pheobe que veía a su hermana como si fuera a explotar algo en cualquier momento.

"Si pero en el Vanhalla cambio y con Chris nunca se ha llevado bien, aun piensa que él es el que le envió allí" justo en ese momento una lámpara de su lado salió y con la mala suerte de que fue enviado directamente hacia una de las figuras que se estaba reformando al otro lado de la sala.

"¡Cuidado!" grito Paige viendo que iba directa a Chris que estaba desprevenido y de espaldas. Él 2se dio la vuelta y todos pensaron que iba a desviarlo con su telequinesis pero en realidad alzó las manos y lo detuvo en el aire.

"Ehhhh, podéis estar enfadadas porque no os he contado vuestras preguntas pero de verdad es un motivo para lanzarme una lámpara" dijo haciendo un gesto con la mano y devolviendo la lámpara a su lugar original.

"¿Pero cómo?" preguntó Paige mientras miraba a sus hermanas y vio como las dos tenían la misma cara de asombro, pero cuando llego a la mirada de Leo en la cual pensaba que se encontraría una mirada de desconfianza y asombro no encontró la que mas esperaba ver, encontró una mirada de asombro, admiración y orgullo. Tenía una sonrisa que le iba de oreja a oreja y cuando le iba a preguntar a que se debía aquella sonrisa Piper se le adelanto

"Tú lo sabes verdad" dijo mirando a Leo.

"¿El que se?" dijo imitando a lo que su hijo había hecho hace poco.

"No te hagas el tonto Leo, tú sabías que podía congelar" dijo perdiendo toda la preocupación y ganando mucha ira.

Leo pensó que decir y optó por no decir que al enterarse de la verdadera identidad de Chris se lo había supuesto por quien era su madre. "cuando me lo lleve me congelo."

"Si eso lo explica todo" dijo Pheobe muy convencida y creyendo hasta la ultima palabra que su cuñado le estaba diciendo.

"¿Y por qué sonreías?" dijo Piper dudando de su inocencia.

"Vamos Piper porque el pobre de repente aparece y puf de la nada sale una lámpara" dijo reprimiendo pequeñas risas, pero paro cuando se dio cuenta de cómo habían lanzado la lámpara. "Espera un minuto como es que no has tocado la lámpara."

Era el momento para Piper para no saber que responder. Se había dado cuenta que habían sido los poderes del bebé y no sabía si decírselo, aun se estaba planteando en decírselo no se imaginaba como podría explicárselo. A su vez Leo estaba pensando si decir que Chris es su hijo. Cuando dio con la respuesta. Chris tenía telequinesis y con Wyatt Piper había podido canalizar los poderes del bebé desde el vientre materno, si Chris era más poderoso porque no iba a poder.

"Oh dios" cuando Piper se dio cuenta de la revelación que había sufrido su marido cayó al sofá y respiró hondo para preparase para lo que vendría a continuación. Leo miro a Chris para preguntarle si debía decírselo o no.

Chris no sabía que decir, sabía perfectamente que su padre le preguntaba si decir o no todo lo que sabía. Si lo decía estaba seguro de que su madre no iba a permitirle salir a la caza del demonio más buscado y seguramente querría acercarse a él y no podía permitirse encariñarse a ella cuando otra vez la perdía. Pero y si esta vez no la perdía, que niño no querría conocer a sus padres más jóvenes. _Puede ser una buena idea para que mamá y papá vuelvan a estar junto. No debí separarlos _pensó Chris. Cuando miro a su tía Pheobe vio que le miraba con una cara de muy concentrada.

"¿Ya has obtenido tu poder de telepatía?"

"Si pero no puedo obtener nada de ti ¿por qué?" pregunto Pheobe con desconfianza

"Fácil te bloqueo" dijo con una sonrisa.

"¿Cómo es posible? Nosotras no podemos, es otra poción" Piper miro a Leo y Leo miro a Chris el cual hizo un gesto como si quisiese decir explícalo.

"Solo otros telepatas puedes hacerlo, bueno además de los ancianos, aunque puede aprender a controlarlo" miro a Chris "¿Podrías enseñarla?"

_¿Qué pasa que no voy a poder hacerlo yo sola? ¿Cree que no soy capaz? _Chris oyó eso y decidió animar a su tía. " Sabes controlarlo en seguida el problemas es que no sabes bloquear tus pensamientos hasta dentro de mucho tiempo y cuando llegue te vas a volver un poco loca, porque además tú querías devolvérmela pero yo te bloqueaba, aunque ahora que lo pienso es un poco raro que intentaras luchar con un niño de seis años." Empezó a reírse pero entonces paró y orbitó.

"¿A dónde ha ido? Se estaba abriendo." Dijo Paige un poco triste.

"Tranquilas solo ha ido a la habitación de Wyatt" dijo Leo que había sentido por él desde que había empezado a orbitar.

Todos fueron a la habitación de Wyatt para encontrarse a Chris cogiendo a Wyatt en brazo y dándole un camioncito rojo.

"¿Cómo sabías que estaba despierto? No ha llorado." Dijo Piper. Chris se dio cuenta de que había cometido un error, como iba a explicar esto sin decir lo de su vínculo con Wyatt. Miro a su padre buscando apoyo sobre que decir.

"Ehhhhh bueno…"dijo muy nervioso.

"¿Si?" pregunto Piper impacientemente.

"Pues resulta que tengo un vinculo con él desde que éramos pequeños y uno parece ser que desde aquí también lo tengo."

"Pero ¿cómo es posible?" pregunto Piper mas para Leo que para otra persona "además si sois enemigos en el futuro podéis enteraros en los planes del otro."

"Bueno en el futuro cuando se volvió malo aprendimos a bloquearnos." Piper se estremeció ante la idea de su hijo siendo malo pero como se esta abriendo no dijo nada.

"Bueno eso resuelve la parte de que tengáis el vinculo con el que podéis… ¿Qué podéis hacer exactamente con este vinculo?"

"Básicamente podemos sentir los sentimientos del otro, leernos nuestros pensamientos, vemos nuestras pesadillas y cosas de ese estilo."

"Vale, pero ahora quiero que me digas ¿por qué narices tienes un vinculo con mi hijo?" dijo Piper empezando a cabrearse.

"Bueno tú sabes que vosotras como hermanas y embrujadas tenéis un vinculo ¿no?"

"Si pero nunca hemos sido capaces de leernos los pensamientos." Vio que Chris iba a decir algo y por ello le corto "aparte de que ahora y repito y puntualizo el ahora, Pheobe es capaz de leer los pensamientos de los demás."

"Ya pero es que el nuestro se multiplica por diez debido al hecho de que los dos somos más poderosos individualmente que vosotras y que solo somos dos."

"¿Cómo que solo sois dos?" dijo Pheobe desconcertado por el hecho de que la luz blanca al cual hace poco consideraba débil acababa de decir que era más poderoso que ellas juntas las embrujadas, aunque teniendo en cuenta que según Leo el nuevo poder era un poder superior a l de Wyatt era normal que fuera más poderoso que ellas.

Piper abrió los ojos como platos y bajo su manos y ojos a su estomago mientras volvía mirar a Leo "Leo ¿Qué encontraste en la sala de las profecías?" Leo no contesto. "he dicho que ¿Qué narices encontraste en la sala de las profecías?"

"Encontré el poder que se supone que debíamos buscar, tampoco fue muy difícil teniendo en cuenta que ya me habíais dicho quien era el poder. Lo único que tuve que hacer era encontrar porque era tan poderoso. Ese poder es el tres veces bandito, hijo de una embrujada y de un anciano" Piper fue corriendo a abrazarlo y no lo soltó, quería tenerlo para ella siempre y que la perdonara por cómo le había tratado y como ella se había comportado.


	6. Reunión familiar

A/N Siento mucho la tardanza al escribir este capítulo, he tenido algunos problemas con el ordenador y no he podido hacer nada.

Descargo de responsabilidad: embrujadas no me pertenece.

_Pensamientos en letra cursiva._

_**Flash backs en letra cursiva y negrita.**_

* * *

**REUNIÓN FAMILIAR.**

"Mierda, mierda, mierda." Dijo el demoño brillando a la cueva.

"¿Qué pasa señor?"

"He descubierto la fuente de poder." Dijo el demonio golpeando la pared con tanta fuerza que algunas de las piedrecitas cayeron.

"¿Cómo?" preguntó el otro desconcertado porque él no lo había conseguido.

"Me cole en la casa Halliwell." Resolló "resulta que la fuente de poder es la luz blanca del futuro."

"Ósea que la fuente de poder es buena" dijo mirando para abajo.

"¡No, es mucho peor! Puesto que es las tres veces bendito: bruja anciano y luz blanca, y además de eso, es más poderoso que su hermano mayor el dos veces bendito. ¡Es el segundo hijo de la embrujada mayor y de un anciano!" gritó.

"Si, eso es malo." Dijo resaltando lo obvio.

"¿Tú crees?" dijo caminando por la cueva. "Necesitaremos más ayuda."

"¿Pero quién va a querer ayudar, si no se atreven al dos bendito siendo un bebe, que te hace pensar que si se van a atrever a su hermano pequeño as poderoso pero que ya es un adulto?" preguntó.

"Cuando no se tiene mucho de nuestro lado hay que mirar las cosas que se tienen. Acaba de desatar sus poderes y por la impresión que me ha dado no sé si debe poder controlarlos muy bien todavía, pero además tenemos a alguien que también es muy poderoso de nuestro lado y tiene las mismas ganas de deshacerse de ellos que nosotros." Dijo sonriendo diabólicamente a la vez que salía brillando de la cueva.

* * *

Paige y Pheobe se acercaron a Chris para darle un abrazo cuando después de un minuto Piper decidió soltarle. Paige le soltó, pero Pheobe siguió.

"Tía Bee" dijo Chris a la vez que cogía aire "ne…cesi….to….res…pirar" pero a ella no pareció importarle.

"¿Tía Bee?" dijo Paige riéndose.

"Pheobe necesito a mi hijo vivo y se está ahogando." Dijo Piper siendo proteccionista.

"Ohhhhh, lo siento cariño." dijo Pheobe a la vez que se separaba, Chris cogió una bocanada de aire y empezó a toser. "ohhhh vamos no exageres"

"Yo no exagero… es que….de verdad." Dijo sentándose "pero tres abrazos de oso seguidos no tienden a ser buenos."

"Lo siento" dijeron las tres "aunque yo quiero otro" dijo su madre y se abrazaron.

"¿Entonces eres más poderoso que tu hermano mayor?" preguntó Pheobe.

"Si" dijo sabiendo el tipo de interrogatorio que venía.

"¿Por qué tienes casi todos los poderes atados?"

"Porque en el futuro…" odiaba hablar de la muerte de su madre y además le dolía demasiado.

"¿Qué pasa en el futuro, cariño?" dijo su madre notando el nerviosismo de su hijo.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" dijo Pheobe agarrándose la cabeza y cayendo de rodillas al suelo. Miró a Chris que giro la mirada y respiro fuerte para relajarse.

"¿Qué es Pheobe?" pregunto Paige que se agachó con ella.

"Es Chris, sea lo que sea que pasa en el futro e dolió mucho y aun le duele." Piper miró a Chris y vio que llevaba la mirada que le dio a su madre cuando fue al futuro y no podía decirles que había muerto.

"Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh, ya lo entiendo. No volverá a pasar, te lo prometo." Dijo y le abrazó.

Leo se alegró de que Piper y Chris estuvieran tan cerca ya, y Chris lo sintió y encontró una manera de animar a su tía.

"Tía Bee. Ahora yo te ayudare con la telepatía, pero dentro de poco tú lo harás con la empatía."

"ahhhhhh, si es verdad que me vas a volver loca. ¿Es verdad que te ayudo con la empatía?" Chris asintió.

"Oh no" chilló Piper y todas las miradas estaban puestas en ella "mis hijos van a poder planear travesuras cuando les esté regañando delante de mí."

"No." Dijo con sarcasmo." lo raro es que te creyeras lo de los ratones."

"¿Qué ratones?" Chris se rio.

"Empezaron a faltar galletas de un bote y nosotros íbamos turnándonos para coger uno te vigilaba y l decía al otro donde ibas. Preguntaste que porque faltaban galletas y nosotros te dijimos que eran unos ratones. No sé si nos creíste o simplemente nos dejaste."

"y nunca lo sabrás." dijo Piper riéndose.

"Bueno, siguiendo lo de antes tas el acontecimiento, mis poderes se volvieron locos y le pedí a Wyatt que los atara. Lo que luego le sirvió para que no me enfrentara a él."

"¿Y porque no los desataste?" pregunto Paige.

"No podía si los desataba, oda la resistencia me pediría que le atacara. Y no puedo es mi hermano, puede que ya no sea ese niño de siete años que me dejaba dormir con el cuándo tenía una pesadilla pero sé que está ahí debajo, por eso vine a salvarlo." Chris miro hacia otro lado "si me lo hubieran pedido no lo hubiera hecho y por ello se sentirían traicionado, que pensaríais si vuestro líder no que juró protegeros no quisiera sacar lo único que tenemos para derrotar a persona que causa sus tormentos.

"Cariño, claro que es normal que te sientas así no está ben hacer daño a la familia y a gente que quieres, pero n te culpo por no querer desatar tus poderes para atacar a Wyatt, así solo me demuestras que te enseñe bien lo que se debe hacer y lo que no se debe hacer."

"gracias mama."

"Bueno dicho esto, voy a hacer la cena." Pero antes de entrar a la cocina Chris la agarro de la muñeca "¿Qué pasa Chris?"

"Me preguntaba si podía ayudarte" dijo Cris tímidamente.

"¿A cocinar? ¿Sabes cocinar?"

"Si según la tía Pheobe, solo un grupo de hermanos hijos de una cocinera sabe cocinar uno. Tú lo admitiste cuando Wyatt arruino un sándwich."

Piper se rio. "claro que sí."

"ósea que Chris sabe cocinar." Dijo Pheobe.

"si y por tu comentario vas a lavar los plato" dijo Paige riendo se dé la cara de Pheobe.

"Pero todavía no lo he dicho, leo ayúdame." Dijo con voz ñoña.

"No lo has dicho pero lo harás, el viaje en el tiempo es un poco lioso." Dijo leo entre más risas.

"Vale, vale friego los platos pero no me des más dolor de cabeza." Dijo tapándose los oidos.

Hubo un estallido de risas y todos estaban felices." bueno por lo menos no habrá mas secretos" dijo Paige al borde de la risa.

"Me parece que con Chris la única persona que no va a tener secretos es con Piper. Esta muy unido a ella y al perderla perdió un parte de sí mismo, además de esa conexión y confianza también se fue con ella y es por eso que miente tanto a los demás. Piensa que si no se acerca mucho a nosotros no sufrirá alperdernos otra vez."

* * *

¿Que os a parecido? por favor dejar comentarios


End file.
